


Neo-Lisztomania

by elijahking (orphan_account)



Series: Merciless [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, Murder, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elijahking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton's audience is disappearing, and Alphys is getting scared of this human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neo-Lisztomania

**Author's Note:**

> i am SUPER HAPPY WITH THIS TITLE. also, this can be stuck in wherever in the Merciless series, so it's not really part two, as you can read it at any time without it being confusing. but what i just said is confusing. i suck at words.

What man wouldn’t love his audience? Surely a lonely man, indeed. Mettaton reveled in performing: his singing, his dancing, his acting; they were all top-notch and brought a smile to everyone’s faces. That’s what he was created for, after all. Well, not really, but he loved to do it anyway.

But all too quickly, his audience was disappearing.

"THANK YOU, DARLINGS AND NONGENTLEDARLINGS!" The calculator sang into the microphone. "NOW, THIS IS A BIT UNUSUAL, BUT SINCE THERE ARE SO FEW OF YOU IN THE AUDIENCE TODAY, WHY DON'T YOU COME FORWARD AND TAKE A BOW WITH ME ON STAGE!" 

All thirteen of the monsters eyed each other uneasily, whispering, "But won't _they_ see?" "I don't want to be killed..."

"COME NOW, I AM EXTREMELY SURE THAT YOU WILL ALL BE FINE! I, FOR ONE, HAVE GREAT HOPE IN OUR KING'S ARMY!" Still, they refused. "OH? NO TAKERS? THAT'S FINE! YOU'RE ALL STILL PERFECTLY LOVELY! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR COMING OUT TO THE MTT VARIETY SHOW! FOR A RECORDING OF TODAY'S EPISODE..."

*

The robot wheeled back to the lab, sighing. Everyone was so afraid of this human that had just appeared one day from the Ruins. Of course, he had seen them up close. Dr. Alphys, his friend and chassis creator, had sent him to help with a puzzle in Snowdin. To observe. Collect data. 

And maybe, he thought, they were right to be afraid. There was a dead, cold look in their eyes. The human didn't even laugh at the skeletons, who even he himself had a hard time not bursting out into giggles around. The short one had quite a few good ones up his sleeve. One day, Mettaton got word that the human had moved onto slaughtering everything in their path in Waterfall. He was, at first, scared for his cousin, Napstablook, but knew that they'd be fine, because they would always be incorporeal. Blookie wouldn't be hurt. That gave him quite some relief. 

But his audience, his friends, his fellow monsters... they were all disappearing. He reminisced of the days when he would go on stage, and they'd all scream his name. Monsters of all genders throwing their delicates for him, begging for kisses or to be married. The riots that would ensue if he would go out in public. Now, the Lisztomania was ebbing, fading into the darkness of the void. 

The door to the lab whooshed open. Alphys stood in front of the monitor that kept an eye on the human, shaking.

"...ALPHYS, DARLING, WHAT EVER IS THE MATTER?"

"I-it's... Undyne," she choked out a sob. "Sh-she called me earlier... she's going to fight the human..." The small reptilian scientist quivered, sniffling. "O-oh g-g-god, Mettaton, I.. I have to evacuate Hotland... I... she..."

"SHE'LL WIN, ALPHYS. HAVE FAITH IN HER. SHE'S THE TOUGHEST NUT I KNOW." He rested a reassuring hand on her spiny head. 

"B-but what if she- she- she-" Alphys hiccuped.

"SHH, SHH. UNDYNE WON'T FAIL US. GO BUSY YOURSELF WITH EVACUATING HOTLAND, DEAR, I'LL... KEEP AN EYE ON THINGS FROM HERE."

"What ab-about your n-next show?!"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT. THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT NOW." She grimaced and nodded, skittering off to her workspace. Alphys hurried up the escalator to the upper level and reached up to a small box hidden behind some sort of juicing machine. This box was the Hotland emergency protocol system, which was only to be used in situations like... well, these. Inside the box was a single switch and a microphone.

Her shaking claw flipped the switch, and outside, alarms began blaring. She took the microphone and a deep breath, then, calm as she could get, she spoke:

"Attention, citizens of Hotland! This is Royal Scientist Doctor Alphys. Please pack your bags and make your way to the capitol as quickly and calmly as possible! This is not a drill! There is a human and they- they-" She began sobbing again. "Th-they're destroying e-everything in their path. P-please, for the future sake of all monsters, run. Hide. And i-if you find yourself facing them..." She gulped. "Fight with all you can. They need to be taken down."

Mettaton turned his attention to the screen. The human had already met with Undyne, and... 

He shut off the monitor. Alphys was repeating the message into the microphone, glancing nervously down at him. He couldn't tell her.

*

And then, he waited. It was inevitable. All of his rearranging in the Core was for nothing. Someone... or.. something had foiled all of his traps and made it so there was a direct line from the bottom floor to him. Mettaton cursed. But if the human. If the human didn't kill everyone in the Core. Then. They weren't truly evil. They couldn't be. No one would go out and actively search for monsters to kill, right?

He hacked into the security system and watched from afar. What he saw truly disgusted him, to the point where he couldn't even watch anymore. Wrong. They would search and murder every last being in that Core. He was the monster's last chance at salvation. 

The sound of approaching footsteps echoed in the chamber.

"MY, MY. SO YOU'VE FINALLY ARRIVED." He spun dramatically around. The human looked far more menacing up close, despite being a child. A tired, red look seemed to cover their face, and their clothing was... covered in blood and dust. "AFTER OUR FIRST MEETING, I REALIZED SOMETHING... GHASTLY. YOU'RE NOT JUST A THREAT TO MONSTERS, BUT TO HUMANITY AS WELL." Despite his confidence, he could feel his speakers shaking. Maybe not from fear, but from rage. "OH MY. THAT'S AN ISSUE. YOU SEE, I CAN'T BE A STAR WITHOUT AN AUDIENCE."

The child stepped closer, unaffected by his words, mumbling, "get out of my way," or something of that ilk.

"AND BESIDES... THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE... I WANT TO PROTECT." They took another step forward. "AH HA HA. EAGER AS ALWAYS, EH? BUT DON'T TOUCH THAT DIAL. THERE'S SOMETHING YOU HAVEN'T ACCOUNTED FOR. AS ANY TRUE FAN WOULD KNOW, I WAS FIRST CREATED AS A HUMAN ERADICATION ROBOT. IT WAS ONLY AFTER BECOMING A STAR THAT I WAS GIVEN A MORE... PHOTOGENIC BODY. HOWEVER. THOSE ORIGINAL FUNCTIONS HAVE NEVER BEEN FULLY REMOVED... COME ANY CLOSER, AND I'LL BE FORCED TO SHOW YOU... MY TRUE FORM!"

The child glowered, stepping forward. They spat a curse. The nerve of them...!

"FINE THEN! RRRRREADY? IIIIIT'S SHOWTIME!!!"

A flash of light burst across the room. Mettaton unfolded, his chassis rearranging into something... pointier. Grand shoulder blades flipped out, custom built with spotlights underneath to give the illusion of wings. One arm had a laser cannon, the other, a sharp, pointed glove. His hair swung outwards, flipping over to one side, but the shining glow of his right eye still got through. Even his boots were pointy. Stage lights blared. Mettaton smirked, shaking out his form.

"AH, HOW NICE. DR. ALPHYS' GREATEST INVENTION... ME!" Mettaton Neo towered over the child. 

A single emotion crossed their face: annoyance. Somewhere, far away under the protection of the capitol, a crowd of monsters gathered around a television set. They cheered him on, and in his heart, Neo could feel it. One last performance for the fans, right? It would be a grand show.

But in a single swipe of a leg, the child, dressed in ballerina slippers and a cowboy hat, Neo collapsed. He silently cursed his lack of defenses. He had wrongly assumed that his Neo form would be enough to intimidate the child. And somewhere, that crowd of monsters fell silent. A single tear rolled down Mettaton's face.

"GH... GUESS YOU DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF MY FAN CLUB?" He managed one last smile. 

"Nope," the child whispered with a determined grin.

Mettaton made a quick farewell to life and his lovely body, before exploding in a shower of dust.


End file.
